Season 1 Episode 3
Episode title: The Order of the Dark Oats is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis The episode starts out normally as older brother pig asks his brother for oats. Strangely his brother says he could take as many oats as he wants. Older brother pig then says thanks and that five oats would be enough to eat as eating too many oats could lead to obesity. Next, older brother pig declares that he is feeling a dark presence in the air and that he must go to explore beyond the reaches of the farm. His younger sibling replies that he has faith in him and to return with all the tales of his journey. Older brother pig tells his brother that he feels a danger be he will brave it and return with more oats than ever before. *Classic Piano Intro* As older brother pig stops along a river he hears a strange loud noise. As he asks if anybody was there he hears the noise again. Suddenly, he is transported into a room staring straight at Kek. "Where am I?", asked older brother pig. "I am the honorable KEK. And this is just my living room.", stated the frog god. The frog god continued to inform the pig that he was teleported by him to the Dimension of Oats. Older brother pig then calmly asked if Kek has decided to give him the oats. Kek's response,"NO OATS!". Kek finally tells the brother that he was taken here so he could be sacrificed to his superiors. Older brother pig then questioned how anyone could be superior to Kek. Kek's response,"OATS!". The brother begs for his life saying he will do anything for his life, however Kek disagrees and says that the pig's time has come. Older brother pig suddenly has a flashback of all his friends and his younger brother. In his flashback he mentions his friend Cow, Bull, a group of three other pigs. Then in the nick of time, younger brother pig appears and reveals that Kek's sadistic ways were the reason he left the Order of The Dark Oats. Kek smiled as he knew that he had both of them to sacrifice now also one of them was a traitor, perfect. Younger brother pig lashed out and said that he will not tolerate Kek to hurt his brother. The younger pig then spoke to Kek that he will feel the wrath of one-thousand oats. After a rather graphic scene, we hear older brother pig describe the fight. In his description we learn that younger brother pig can shoot laser beams out of his eyes, an old technique he learned once. At the end of the episode younger brother pig advises his brother to get some rest. His older sibling agrees and states that he will never go outside again. THE END Appearances *Older brother pig *Younger Brother pig *Kek *Cow *Bull *Three other random pigs Notes & trivia *Wrath of one-thousand oats is a reference to the future 5th episode of the anime *This was the first time they used the Piano Intro which became the main introduction of the series until Episode 6: No Oats. Next and Last Episodes Last Episode: Brother, may I have some oats Next Episode: The Dimension of Oats Category:Episodes Category:Season 1